


sheekooyin hurdada 2

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	sheekooyin hurdada 2

Cersei weli ma rumaysan kari waayeen isaga la qumman. Jamie ayaa waxaa ku duudduuban soo korayna diirran ayaa naagtii kula fooasha iyadu weligeed arkin. Waxa uu ahaa dhawaaq kaliya marnaba sameeyaa iyada. Waxa uu sii waday in ay daawadaan sida gargaar bahalka ayaa si dharka iyo dahabka uu gacanta ka saaro.

Cersei ku soo bandhigidda ee jirridda, laakiin haddii aysan marka bahalka tenderly iyada dhunkaday. Jamie eegayaa Oaf ay wax Cersei Weligey ma arkin. Waxay ka yaabay, hadii ay jiraan ilmada indhihiisa.

Markaasuu iyadii qiyaastii dhaliyay oo dhunkaday iyada oo si adag boobka dameerkeedii, riixaya miskaha iyada yihiin. Waxa uu dib u socday iyada oo ilaa jilbaha hooyadiis ku dhacay sariir, iyo khamiiska jidhkiisa ka dooxeen. Bahalkii fuusho sariirta iyo sugayay inuu iyada ku soo biiraan.

Cersei eegay jirkiisa la xuso. Waxa ay ahayd mid aad u weyn, wuxuu lahaa naasaha yar yar, iyada oo miskaha iyo dhexe qaro. Uu dib ugu soo Jamie dareenka. Waxa uu geliyey miisaan ku celi, hadda in ay tahay ka soo noqday maxaabiisnimadii. Ma uusan haysan jirka oo kaamil ah, sidoo muscled xasuusto Cersei, laakiin weli aan baruurta lahayn iyo adag. Waxay bilowday in ay dareemaan naftiisa ahi ay ugu faraxsan isaga mar kale. Dhowaan ayey dhashey in ay iska indha jirridda. Ibta waxay adkeeyay iyada undid suuman uu.

Brienne dhigay dib sariirta iyo daawaday sida Jamie kaalinta bixinta dharka. Waxay isugu yimaadeen markii ugu horeysay ee qolalkii Rabbiga Taliyaha ayaa ka dib markii uu siiyay uu Oathkeeper. Arki karaan iyada oo uu tolnimo iyo hoos ugu Jacaylkii nin ee uu sharaf ugu soo laabtay. Waxaa had iyo jeer ma nin wanaagsan ahaa, laakiin waxa uu ahaa isku dayaya inay noqon. Isku dayga in la sameeyo wax xaq iyo sidii ay dib ugu soo ciyaaray dhan karaba ay iyada madaxa, iyada ogaa in ay marnaba heli lahaa mid kale oo isaga oo kale ah. Oo wakhtigii this iyadu ma sii joogi doono in hoosku, daawashada meel fog ka.

Waxa uu dib ii la keenay joogo markii Jamie, dadkuna ku saabsan canqowga, "Wax kasta oo aad ku fikirayso? Caajistay horey? '

Brienne dhoola oo socday jilbaha ilaa dhamaadka sariirta. Waxay isaga jiidayaa iyadii ku yidhi, dareen uu kulul yahay, xaallad adag ka dhan ah caloosheeda ku jira. "Marna."

Jamie qaniinay luqunta oo ku biiray iyada sariirta. Waxa uu riixay iyada iyada oo dib u ah oo iska degeen on top iyada ah. Brienne furay iyada bowdyaha guud ahaan inay meel isaga, iskasoo horjeeda miskaha uu kor u ah qaar ka mid khilaaf ka dhanka ah halkaas oo ay isaga doonayay.

Jamie ay gaareen wuxuu gacantiisa bidix kula oo waxay arkeen qoyan la baahida. Waxa uu ku xoqeen ayay suulka badan xidhmada neerfaha iyo ismaamulka labada farood ee iyada cunt. Brienne luganaha off sariirta ka cabanaya uu magaca. Jamie smirked, "Oh aan weli la, aan marwada."

Cersei iyada u qabay bodice jiid hoos hal gacan la ibta iyada ciyaaro iyo waxaa kale oo ay kor u istagaan iyada dirac iyo laba farood naftiisa galeen iyada cunt. Waxay nafteeda fucked iyada oo daawaday iyada adeeg mataanaha in Oaf.

Waxay sawir qosol ah, waxa uu si dhib leh xitaa daboolay halka ugu sareysa iyada ah. Waxa uu sheegay Cersei nafteeda in ay hada noqotay on by daawashada Jamie oo la xasuusto waxa uu si ay u sameeyaan loo isticmaalo. Waxaa laga yaabaa in iyadu heli karto ee la soo dhaafay jir ah iyo sii wadi karo ka hor.

Cabaadaan oo kale oo sare qabanaysa qolka iyo waxa ay si qoto dheer Cersei ma uu oqoonin oo uu soo ahaa. Waxay ka shakisan yihiin in uu yahay bahalka sida Jamie lahaayeen mid ka mid ah ibta iyada oo uu afka iyo gacanta ku kale ku shaqeeyay. Cersei arki karin oo uu ciyey taabanaayo bowdadeeduna oo caloosheedu weyn gacmaha aad ee rabitaanka iyada u gaar ah hortiisa.


End file.
